


Klopstock II: Lines in Stone

by sherryvernet



Series: Klopstock Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryvernet/pseuds/sherryvernet





	Klopstock II: Lines in Stone

Lines in stone 

  


Im Frühlingsschatten fand ich Sie;  
Da band ich Sie mit Rosenbändern:  
Sie fühlt' es nicht, und schlummerte.

Ich sah sie an; mein Leben hing  
Mit diesem Blick an Ihrem Leben:  
Ich fühlt' es wohl, und wußt' es nicht.

Doch lispelt' ich Ihr sprachlos zu,  
Und rauschte mit den Rosenbändern:  
Da wachte Sie vom Schlummer auf.

Sie sah mich an: Ihr Leben hing  
Mit diesem Blick' an meinem Leben,  
Und um uns ward's Elysium.

G. Klopstock

* * *

Gellert's hand was still in tracing lines in stone; it had been softer and trembling on Albus' skin, months ago, later slow with tenderness in writing him polite words above the passion, sharing a secret in an aching shaped 'o'. "I miss you", he wrote in a circle tender like moaning lips, closed like un-passing time, half-bloomed roses and stolen kisses without moonlight. "I miss you", in the menacing triangle, firm like a love that knows no compromise and hears no reason, never. "I miss you", he whispered, along with a final line. And all was set in stone. "Albus"


End file.
